Tyson Babysits
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Tyson has to look over Kai and Hilary's kids while they are away on their anniversary.Will Tyson get in trouble? forget it he always does! while Kai and Hilary are doing kinky stuff like doing it in the car, the hotel balcony, some love hotel, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah… I'm Revising this fic to appease someone else's pleasure and reasons that it won't cause any confusion to my other fics that I have to fix in chronological order (give my self proclaimed proof reader friend some credit if you like this version)

Disclaimer: You do know this is getting old and I don't own BEYBLADE. This is a fanfic, not violating any laws at all

Tyson stared at the two kids sitting in the main hall of the Dojo. The littlest remind him of the girl he liked and the oldest who's almost identical to his bestfriend/rival beside him was Tyson's son Makoto whom he figured brought them in. 'Hmmmm now why are they here?' He looked at the short note that Kai and Hilary wrote before they left

**Dear Tyson,**

**Please take care of the kids while me and Kai are gone.**

**- Hilary**

**P.s. After your silly antics at the beyblade reunion party you owe us an apology so we figured you would take care of Gou and my precious daughter Mikoto - Kai**

Tyson still have no idea why they leave their kids to his care and where are they going? what the heck did he do at the reunion? and why can't they be more specific?

"Mr. Granger, we're here because you agreed to look after us when father and mother are away on their wedding anniversary" Gou said as if reading his mind the little girl besides him nodded and Makoto grinned.

"WHAT?" Tyson step back a little he was a shocked and a bit disappointed that he didn't call him uncle plus the fact that he doesn't remember talking to Kai about babysitting his kids while he goes on celebrating his wedding anniversary with dear sweet Hilary who married Kai his horny besfriend/rival... unless, Kai drugged him at the reunion! 'Oh poor innocent Hilary all alone with my sex driven bestfriend!' he thought

Gou spoke again probably read his thoughts " Mr. Granger" Tyson twitched "you probably don't remember that you where drunk at the reunion party 3 weeks ago" he explained 'Poor father, now mother will take full advantage of him now that me and Mikoto are here'  
Tyson remained in disbelief "Dad, you did a lot silly things at the reunion" Makoto said hiding his laughter. Tyson was curious now "What exactly did I do at the party?" he really wanted to know since his friends never spoke to him about that incident

The kids start to recollect the events of the party

"First you drank the punch that uncle Tala spiked that's when you started acting weird" Gou said

Tyson clenched his fist "that Tala… hey why did you call him uncle and not me?"

Makoto "You hugged everybody at the party"

"and you where groping ALL of them" Gou added

Tyson cringed that means he was also groping guys

Gou "You challenged father to a beybattle"

"Did I win?" he asked. He was still after all the friggin' champion

"No, you slipped and fell a lot" Makoto said quite disappointed

Tyson turned red in embarrassment

"You kissed mom" Gou's little sister chirped adorably unaware of her brother's dark aura directing at Tyson

"I...I did?" Tyson asked nervously because he's a married man who kissed a married woman who also happened to have a possessive husband and things won't go very well if that certain husband happens to be Kai Hiwatari, he could feel Gou's aura piercing him

Gou's face darken "Yes, you kiss mother" his dark aura spread around the room Tyson took the chance to back away a little

Makoto cocked his head to the side "Dad why did you kiss uncle Kai after you kissed aunt Hilary? Are you cheating on mom? I heard it from the adults that it was gay, what does gay mean? aunt Hilary has to pry uncle Kai away from you since you wouldn't let him go…"Makoto's questions regarding the events of the party goes on

"And there was the time you declared your love to…"

THUD

Tyson, overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment fainted on the floor. Makoto poked his ribs using a kendo stick he took from the rack "Dad?"

Poke

Poke

Poke

he looked at Gou "Gou, I think dad's fallen and he can't get up" he continues poking his father

"Why don't you call your mom to give him a loving hand to come and pick him up" Gou said

"nah, she's on a business trip" He threw away the kendo stick upwards and fallen directly at Tyson's nose "wanna go one-on-one? uncle Max bought me a new metal series beyblade!" he said showing off his new beyblade. Gou shrugged "yeah, why not. let's go Miko-chan" he gestured his sister to follow to the backyard where Team BBA used to train and left the unconscious Tyson on the floor.

Meanwhile at the lovely couple

Kai wondered why Hilary became a nymphomaniac

"Kai" Hilary purred "the kids aren't here" she's being seductive now

Seriously, she was never like this when they became girlfriend and boyfriend but now as a married couple things got seriously out of hand.

Kai concentrated watching the road but his senses failed him since his wife was distracting him by caressing him between his thigh in the most sexual kind of way then she slowly moves to his crotch

"Hilary!" Kai almost jumped to his seat suppressing a groan, her hand haven't moved from where she's caressing him though. Kai took a glance at Hilary wearing a mischievous smile on her face and he could feel a slight draft down his crotch, he look down... hold on, how the heck did she manage to unbutton and unzip him down there so fast?

"Someone looks excited today" she purred

"Hilary I'm driving"

Kai thought Hilary had enough when she urged him to have sex early in the morning before waking up the kids, it's good morning exercise she claimed. But now she's craving for more and they're in the car, alone, no kids to bother his wife, he's driving, she starts sucking him, His phone is ringing and she's still won't stop sucking him.

"Hilary… answer the phone" he said still suppressing the unbearable pleasure

"I'm busy here Kai" Hilary said in a muffled response this action cause him to groan. Since Hilary was too busy Kai have no choice but to answer the phone himself. He looked at the caller I.D, it was Tyson. 'Great' he thought

"Hello?"

"Hi! Kai how are you?"

Kai groans from a hard suck came from Hilary

"Kai are you alright? you almost sounded like your in pain"

"No I'm fine!" Kai exclaimed

"alright, alright... by the way, I'm really sorry about what happened at the reunion"

"The kids told you?" Kai asked

"yeah and it's no wonder why everyone was giving me odd looks. Hey Kai can I talk to Hilary?"

Seeing how his wife was giving him a blowjob he really doesn't want her to stop and talk to the phone right now "sorry Tyson but she's busy right now and she doesn't want to be disturbed" he lied

Tyson took the bait "Oh ok then, but i'm going to say i'm sorry again for a lot of things - "

Kai accidentally let go of the phone at an apparent good suck from Hilary and Tyson was rambling on the other side unaware of what's happening. Unable to resist the urge Kai looked if there's any motorist around and immediately stops the car off the road, they were on a lonely highway. He quickly picked up the phone and Tyson was still talking

"- I'm sorry for embarrassing our team from my drunken behavior although I blame Tala for encouraging me to drink more and -"

Kai cuts him off "Whatever, I forgive you. Call you later" he said in a gruff voiced and hangs the phone. He then looked down at Hilary "Let's move to the backseat" Hilary looks at him and smiled "even better"

Tyson stared at the phone did Kai just forgive him just like that? after asking for forgiveness to the many stupidity he did at the party including the part about kissing him and groping him in the ass in front of all the beyblade teams at the reunion and his wife Hilary? Hell yeah he did! for the moment Tyson felt better now all he had to do is to look after the kids which is isn't so bad now isn't? He then followed the sound to where the kids where having their baybattle. He remembered the good old days when he used to practice with his old team but those days were different to what he is seeing now

Gou and Makoto both panting and sweating and covered in dirt

part of the exterior of the Dojo was damaged from both of the boy's aggressive beybattle

the garden looked like a tornado just hit

even his wife's precious koi pond was violated

Mikoto was the only one who was left unscathed and is happily admiring a butterfly oblivious of her surroundings

Gou and Makoto was going for another round when Tyson stopped them (to prevent further damage)

"alright time out! goodness this is almost like the time when Kai taught Hilary how to beyblade and -" he turned to Gou "no offense Gou but she's really bad at it" Gou scowled

The car stops shaking violently when Hilary suddenly sneezed causing her to stop their lovemaking in the backseat of the car. She sniffed "strange, I feel like punching Tyson today for some reason" Kai who was under her smirked "you can do that tomorrow after we're done with our anniversary" she nod in agreement then proceeds in riding him wildly not even noticing a car just passed by.

Salima turned to her husband "Kane?"

"Yes?"

"I think I just saw Kai Hiwatari and Hilary having sex at the backseat of their car all sweaty and... naked" she was a bit stunned to what she saw

"you mean the car that we just passed by that was shaking alot?" Kane asked

"Yes!" she exclaimed

He didn't believe her though "oh please, it could be someone that looked like them besides the Hiwataris' are a respectable couple, they wouldn't dare doing something like that"

"hmmm..I guess you're right" she said but still skeptical

Tyson gathered all three kids in the bathroom toilet to pray and bless the dead kois "Mr. Granger I know me and Makoto got carried away but is this really necessary?" Tyson shushed him and surprisingly his sister too "big brother pay respect to our fishy friends" Makoto's face was guilt ridden over the death of his mothers' kois.

Tyson's prayer went like this "My wife's' prize kois may you all rest in piece and forgive Gou and Makoto for ending your life so abruptly." Makoto bawled, Gou rolled his eyes, his sister was serious like Tyson

"May you find your place in heaven" He then flushes the toilet "rest in peace. Let's let's take a moment of silence kids"

5 seconds later...

"Dad the toilet is clogged, I can still see some fish tail sticking out"

Tyson cursed silently

"mr. Granger, I told you they where better off buried in the garden or better yet feed them to stray cats"

"Just like what daddy does!" Mikoto sniffed "I miss them already"

Gou patted her on the back

minutes later after unclogging the toilet bowl...

"Okay, now that's over. How about you kids help me out by rebuilding part of the Dojo that that you guys just wrecked"

"Okay" both said as if they had no choice

"Right! I start at the dojo, Gou and Makoto you fix the koi pond" he felt a tug from his pants. He looked down to see Mikoto

"uncle Tyson, what about me?" she was so adorable, Tyson patted her on the head "well you my little angel will help them fix the Koi pond"

Makoto shouted with joy "Hooray!"

Gou glares

Mikoto pouts "but uncle Tyson I like gardening"

"aaawww" Makoto was disappointed

Gou smirks

"Sure why not, I'll go get my tools" then he left getting some tools

While Tyson was gone Makoto then challenged Gou

"I bet I can dig better and faster than you"

Before Gou could say anything he first analyzes the consequences of their action… ah what the heck it's useless to argue with Makoto when it comes to challenges no matter how stupid it is Makoto won't shut up and will keep bothering until Gou accepts

He shrugged "sure why not?"

A few hours later...

"phew I'm beat" Tyson set his tools on the side and lay himself down on the wooden floor relaxing, he opened his eyes and look at the side to see how the kids are doing, his eyes went bulge

"what the hell?"

Gou and Makoto looked like they were digging a deep hole as he can no longer see the taller boys' head. He stood up and went over earning him dirt in the face that flew over from the boys shoveling.

"Just what are you guys doing?" the boys paused

"Errr.. fixing the Koi pond?" Makoto scratched his head unable to think of an perfectly good answer he nudged Gou who's always very good at making excuses before Gou could answer his cellphone was ringing, he reach to see who was calling "Oh will you look at that my father is calling" he quickly climbed out of the hole and called out his sister "Miko-chan we got a phone call from Mom and Dad"

Ecstatic, she ditched her gardening duties which she didn't do much good but what can you expect from a 5 year old? She quickly ran towards her brother in blinding speed and snatched the cellphone away from him and pressed the call button to accept the call. "Daddy!" she screamed. Gou sweatdropped 'I guess she really misses them that much even if they're only away for a couple of hours'

After chatting with her father of how well behave she is and how she misses both Kai and Hilary for a good few minutes she returns the phone to her brother cheerfully "Dad wants to talk to you" she smiled then went back to gardening.

"Father?"

"_Hi son we just arrived in our Hotel Room. Any thing bad happened there Gou? Never mind, knowing you and Makoto there's bound to be trouble and it goes double when Rin is around"_

"Oh nothing much, were not causing TOO much trouble to Mr. Granger" he lied when Tyson was about to protest Gou glared and flashed him an embarrassing picture of Tyson during the Beyblade Reunion party, Tyson was drunk at the time, it showed him all pantless and hugging Kai for dear life while a very angry Hilary trying to pull him away. 'That sneaky little bastard' Tyson thought and glared at him back

"_well that's good to hear, Let me speak to Tyson for a moment"_

Gou gave Tyson the phone "Father wishes to speak to you"

Tyson picked up and answered in a cheery tone "Hi Kai"

"_Tyson I want to make this clear to you. The moment I see my kids have scratches or scars on them and make my daughter upset, terrible things will happen to you" _Kai said icily, Tyson gulped. On Kai's' side of the phone he could hear Hilary berating Kai _"Kai stop that your not even a Yakuza!" _after that Tyson could have sworn he heard Hilary making a seductive tone_ " Now hang up the phone and watch me while I strip for you slowly"_

Tyson's fear was suddenly replaced by curiosity "Kai what's Hilary doing?"

"_Nothing that concerns you Tyson!" _and Kai hangs up. Tyson sighed 'This is gonna be a long day"

To be Continued…

just random

"Gou, I think dad's fallen and he can't get up"

"Why don't you call your mom to give him a loving hand to come and pick him up"

was from lyrics of a song from FM static

Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up

Why did I put it here in the first place? heh, the hell should I know?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I were a Billionaire I would own beyblade from Aoki Takao and the series will continue!... now that's a nice daydream but seriously I don't own beylade. I also borrowed some scenes from a webcomic named sexylosers 'Kenta's Horny Mom' (it's fun)

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon, after Tyson finished the koi pond himself with a little help from the boys and this time there were no mischief involved and eventually the garden, he took a second to think

'Hmmmm...maybe I'll just hire someone to fix this'

because Tyson himself sucks as a gardener and his wife never let him help her with the gardening because the flowers always wilt and die. So, he readied himself for his afternoon kendo classes with his students ever since his grandfather passed away Tyson inherited the Dojo, his older brother doesn't want anything to do with it and he's always away leaving Tyson to take care of things.

"Gou I'm enrolling you as temporary student of my Dojo" Tyson declared and somewhat proud

'Great' Gou thought this could only lead to more of Makoto's challenges; he looked at Makoto who was grinning from ear to ear. Gou sighed "Thank you Mr. Granger but I have to put down your offer"

"I bet I'm better at Kendo than you" Makoto taunted

Gou's eye twitched only Makoto would get him irritated

Mikoto however defended her brother "Big brother is the current champion of the junior division in kendo" she paused for a moment and added "the former champion has to be send to a hospital because big brother hit him too hard"

"Really!" Tyson asked, Mikoto nods "I read it in the newspaper but I never really thought it was you who did that" Tyson said looking at Gou who's staring at him in sheer boredom. The reason why Gou got rough on the champion was because the older kid was insulting his mother and from what he learned from his father is that those kind of things are unacceptable and should be punished, SEVERELY.

Makoto was unfazed by such "I bet I can STILL do better than you"

Tyson pondered for a moment 'hmm..If I could use Gou my 4 delinquent students could pay more attention to my lessons' he gave an evil smile 'oh this will be a training session they will never forget' he turned to Gou

"Gou, will you do the same thing you did to that guy to four of my disrespectful students?"

"Mr. Granger are you asking me to use violence?"

"err...is that a bad thing?"

"Mother would never allow it"

'Damn' he has to figure out how to get Gou to fight. An idea flashed in his head "did you hear that? I think the phone is ringing. oh and son would you please come with me, I have a job for you" Tyson winked at him a sign telling him to follow his plan he came up

Makoto didn't get it "I didn't even hear the phone ringing dad" Makoto argued

"Listen to your father!"

"Oh, alright"

Seconds later, Makoto came out with a wireless phone in his hand

"Gou you got a phone call from da- err...your mom" Makoto said he almost blew his cover

Mikoto perked up "Mom?"

Gou sensed something suspicious; he whispered to his sister and proceeds to go on with it. Taking the phone from Makoto's hand he answered

"Hello mother"

_"well hello my darling son Gou! this is your mother speaking. I just talked to your uncle Tyson and I'm perfectly fine that you would teach his students some serious kendo skills and I don't mind a few broken bones that you will inflict upon them and stop calling Tyson 'Mr. Granger' call him 'UNCLE'"_

Gou sweatdropped the fact that his mother never talked this way and has a genuine feminine voice, he could sense that Tyson was desperate

"Mr. Granger quit it, I know it's you"

Tyson still continued refusing to give up _"Why what ever make you say that my adorable only son?"_

Gou rolled his eyes 'oh please, only my mother uses annoying pet names to me and Mikoto. Mr. Granger's are terrible'

"I'm gonna hang up the phone now Mr. Granger"

_"Don't you dare hang up on your mother" _

Click!

Tyson's silly plan failed "Dammit! that usually works"

Gou gave the phone back to Makoto "you know, whatever plan you and your dad come up it will never work on me" he said and walk away

"Did you know Rin likes tough guys?"

Gou stopped mid step, he turn to look at him and notices Makoto was grinning evilly and it's very unlike him "Too bad you're not like them. You will never have a chance with Rin" Gou glared as Makoto continued "I can't wait to tell her that you chickened out at my dads' offer, I'm pretty sure she'll never look at you the same way again"

"I did not chickened out Makoto" Gou said coldly

"Then prove it" Makoto challenge

Mikoto just stared at the exchange of glare between the two as she ate her favorite chocolate pocky 'this is just like a drama series mom always watches'

"fine"

Just as Tyson came back at the dojo with a sad look on his face Gou ran to him

"Mr. Granger I accept your offer!"

Tyson was confused at Gou's sudden answer "Huh?"

Gou was all fired up his eyes showed fierce determination a kind of attitude that reminded Tyson of Kai's beybattle with Brooklyn that made the beyblade genius trembled with fear.

"I said I will willingly beat the living crap at your impudent students like you told me so"

Tyson wondered what made Gou change his mind. He looked at his son who has a satisfied look on his face, either he said something to Gou or he was just enjoying some Pocky that Mikoto shared. He shrugged and smirked, this is the perfect chance "Gou there's a spare uniform at the closet, class will start in 20 minutes"

Makoto smiled at himself, for a kid younger than Gou he sure was conniving and manipulative when he wants to be

20 minutes later class was starting and 4 of his 20 students as usual lacked enthusiasm. They were an unruly bunch of kids Tyson has ever teached but today they will be taught a lesson they would painfully never forget

"Students today we have the honor of having a very special guest, He is currently the champion of the junior kendo division. His name is Gou Hiwatari"

Gou gave them a formal greeting "Hello my name is Gou Hiwatari, please to meet you all"

Gendou snorted at the boy half his size "Sensei that shrimp over there is the champion? you gotta be kiddin' me!" the four of them laughed

"why don't you go back to your mom small fry" jeered Nobita

"That's enough for the four of you. I have arrange each of the four of you to spar with him" Tyson said sternly

Gendou stifled his laughter "whoa! sensei your serious?"

"Do not underestimate him" Tyson warned however he was answered with laughter

moment later the phone was ringing "for now do some basic warm-up I got a phone call"

The students do as he said but the four however went to harass Gou some more no matter how many times Tyson scolds and punish them they still wont change, nobody wants to mess around with those bullies they feel sorry for the kid

Gendou and his friends approached Gou with menacing looks "I don't know how a pipsqueak like you became champion"

Mikoto felt the need to defend her brother "Big brother is better than the four of you combine you bunch of meanies!" she shouted Makoto gently place his hand on her shoulder "don't worry Miko-chan your brother knows what he's doing"

"oh how cute, you need your sister to defend for you? pathetic!" all four laughed

they continued to provoke Gou but to no avail he just stood there silently even when they shove him around one by one... until one of them says the forbidden word

"Your a bastard son from your whore of a mother"

that was enough for Gou to suddenly snap. He gave a death glare to the older boy who said it. His hand tighten around his shinai, ready to strike

"why are you looking at me like that you little pu-"

WHACK!

In a blink of an eye, he flew to the side with reddish shinai mark on his face the impact was so strong he was unconscious. Three of his friends were astounded "what the hell did you do to Shinji!" before Nobita turn to look at Gou, a shinai was thrust straight at his stomach and he laid on the floor in a fetal position while clutching his stomach in pain. The remaining two quickly backed away and put on a defensive stance.

"You'll pay for that you little brat!" yelled Gendou and both him and his friend Haro charged directly at Gou

"Miko-chan turn around and cover your ears. This will get ugly" he said to his sister who nodded and did what she was told. Makoto was busy making bets at the other students "I bet my one month allowance on my bestfriend if he's able to make one of them scream in pain" they joined in the gamble "DEAL!"

"DIE MAGGOTS!" Gou screamed and charged right at them

Tyson on the other hand was chatting with someone on the phone while ignoring the pleas of help that can be heard from the dojo

"Max! How you doin' there buddy?"

_**"Sensei help!"**_

"what? you proposed to your girlfriend a few hours ago?"

_**"Ow! make him stop!"**_

"That's great news!"

_**"Sensei where are you? He's killing us!"**_

"there will be a welcome party when you get back here in Japan and we'll celebrate with food and lots of booze!"

_**"Oh no! he's coming after me again! HELP!"**_

"what do you mean I can't be trusted with alcohol? oh, right I remember now…yeah that was embarrassing, sorry about that"

"_**I'm gonna die!"**_

"I'll tell everyone the good news, they will be so happy for you Max!"

"_**WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"**_

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back goodbye!"

Tyson hang up the phone "well, I guess that leaves Kenny the only one single in our circle of friends" he said cheerfully. Walking back at the dojo he wondered how everyone was doing especially his 4 delinquent students, when he reached the place his eyes went wide

"oh my god"

On the right side Gou was lying on the floor sweating and panting heavily while his sister was fanning him to cool him off

The four now battered and bruised students where piled on the left

His son acting innocent hid his gambling money and pointed an accusing finger on the four fallen bullies "they started it!" the students behind him agreed

Tyson quickly rushed to Gou and examined if he had any major or minor injuries "Gou are you okay? Where does it hurt? Are you injured somewhere?" he quickly scanned every inch of Gou's body when the boy didn't respond Tyson remembered what Kai said earlier on the phone and panics

"'crap Kai will kill me!"

"big brother is just tired. See? He's sleeping" Mikoto said using her lap as a pillow for her brother sleeping peacefully. Beating someone bigger and older than him used up all his energy

"thank goodness he sure got me worried…Miko-chan"

"yes?"

"let's just keep this our little secret and not tell your parents"

"okay"

**Mandarin Oriental Hotel**

Kai and Hilary are both having their late afternoon tea at the balcony of the hotel suite before they could go site seeing elsewhere and enjoy. Kai couldn't care less as long as his wife was happy

"the scenery is so beautiful" Hilary said

"Hn" was Kai usual respond, sipping his tea

"let's have sex"

The request was so straightforward Kai choked at his tea and eventually the hot liquid poured all over his crotch

"Argh!" Kai stood up struggling to take off his pants

"quick Kai take off your pants!" she quickly got to his side and forcefully pulled his pants down before the hot liquid could penetrate and burn her second favorite part of her husband's body.

"Phew, that was close" when she look up, she notice her face was inches close to Kai's member. It took Kai seconds to gently push Hilary's face away when he saw her eyes began to fill with lust

"let me just change some new set of clothes and we'll both be on our way" Kai said but Hilary refused, grabbing his butt cheeks with both hands she pulled herself close

"no Kai, let me kiss it first to make it feel better!"

Kai was now struggling to push her head away from his crotch area "its fine, I don't need you to 'KISS' it to make it feel better"

She was stubborn "Kai it needs to be moist, listen to your wife!"

Outside somewhere at the beach where it's close from the hotel

Salima was checking out her new binocular and busy looking for something

"this is the easiest way to spot that shaved ice cream stand for this hot summer day"

When she accidentally tilted upward she spots someone familiar. Her eyes bulged and quickly called out Kane

"Kane!" she called

Kane was lying on the soft sand resting, he slowly stood up and idly walks towards her

"what?"

"I think I just saw Kai and Hilary having oral sex at the balcony" she said. Curious, Kane took her binoculars to have a good look himself but he was looking at the wrong angle and spotted two gay couples having oral sex and both having the same hair style similar to Kai and Hilary. The image horrifies him and quickly put down the binaculars

"Riiiight… you know what? I think the hot weather caused you to have hallucinations and have mistaken a gay couple to be the Hiwatari's. I know, let's go to somewhere cooler where it will make you feel better" Kane said as he put an arm around her and walks directly at a nearby shaved ice cream stand

"but"

"no buts"

To be continued….

It really helps if you review. It helps me to think back and say "wow, I *Censored* up"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I own Beyblade. Kai and Hilary WILL be a CANON couple and will have kids at the end of the anime! Aoki Takao owns Beyblade and other rights

I need ideas for the fourth chapter…must wander somewhere

* * *

After what happened earlier, Tyson carried a sleeping Gou to one of the guest rooms inside the house and leave him to rest in his futon.

"He sure got his fathers' genes alright for a moment I thought he was going to murder Gendou and his friends" Tyson laugh at the thought and continued to walk towards the Dojo to teach kendo. He can imagine the changes of his four delinquent students running towards him and asking for his forgiveness for being disrespectful in his Dojo

Tyson's Imagination

_His students bow before him in respect  
_

_Gendou spoke first "Sensei, forgive me I was a fool. I realize now that I made a mistake from now on I'll do my best and be good!"_

"_Me too Sensei! I'll be your obedient student and be a genius in Kendo" said Shinji_

"_Gou is so awesome just like Sensei! You guys are now my idol" praised Nobita_

"_I wish you were my dad Sensei you're so cool!" said Haro with stars in his eye_

but his chances of wishing that would happen is very unlikely once he got there

It was Gendou who spoke first "Sensei I'm thinking of quitting… kendo isn't really my thing" was his excuse

Tyson raise a brow at him "but you always brag of being the best"

"Yeah I'm quitting too, Gou probably broke my good arm. I think I'll join junior basketball" said Shinji faking an injury

"idiot, basketball requires you to use your hands" Tyson reasoned, Shinji was not always the brightest

"Is Gou going to be permanent here? Because I think this won't be a safe environment for me" said Nobita scratching his head in embarrassment and shame

"he's not actually that bad once you know him" Tyson said

"I'm calling my dad and he'll beat you up good" cried Haro and he ran out of the Dojo…like a pansy girl

Tyson sweatdropped

"Sensei, his father's an ex-wrestler known as ' Hachiro the Beast' and he'll surely beat you up pretty bad" Gendou said giving him info

"great I'm going to get beat up." Tyson said sarcastically, this is absolutely the exact opposite of what he wanted. He thinks up for a plan to avoid getting hammered by an ex-wrestler, an idea appeared in his head and snaps his finger

"I got it! It's crazy enough to work but I have no choice anyway"

At the park the sun is shining brightly and where the lovely cherry blossoms blooms, Kai and Hilary walks with their hands link together admiring the lush surroundings, it was a perfect day for a romantic afternoon walk and watch the sunset together at the beach. Too bad it abruptly rains causing the couple to find some place to stay dry and with Hilary's sense of direction they ended up in some hotel that Kai isn't familiar

'The Ecchi Paradise Hotel'.

Someone spotted them getting in a Love Hotel

"Was that Kai and Hilary going inside a love hotel?"

Kane finally fixed their umbrella "Oh for crying out loud Salima, quit gawking and let's get out of the rain before you get a fever. I swear you're seeing things"

They got in to their room and it was nicely furnished "we better take off these soaked clothes and leave them to dry, oh they have a Jacuzzi I'll just start it up until it's warm enough to get in" Hilary said, taking off her wet clothes until she was only wearing her bra and panties and head towards the Jacuzzi. Kai did the same after taking his clothes off and wearing only his boxers he sat down on the couch and decided to watch the news on TV when he turned it on.

He was surprise when the screen shows some adult porn

"_oh yes! Give it to me" _

"_yeah take it all! Take all my huge c-"_

Kai instantly switches the channel but only to find more porn

"_fuck me hard!"_

Switch

"_ohhhh… these naughty tentacles are penetrating every orifice in my body ahhhh" _

Switch

"_Oh yes! Harder, Faster, DEEPER!"_

Switch

"_And for today's news…"_

Kai sighed in relief 'finally some decent show' he thought before he could relax he couldn't help but notice the title name of the news show

BUKKAKE NEWS CHANNEL

When the cameras zoom out, the female reporter was surrounded by dozens of men masturbating around her and her body was all covered in…

Kai instantly turned off the TV and turned to look at Hilary "Hilary did you just lead us in some Love Motel?" he asked.

Hilary was testing the water of the Jacuzzi and replied "we are? How can you tell?"

Kai begins to enumerate "First of all was the name of the hotel, second the TV only shows porn and third" He opened some drawers to see if his suspicion was correct "I just notice these drawers have some box of condoms, a variety of dildos, lubes and scented candles". Kai observes Hilary whose face went from shock, realization and is that some hint of excitement? This was their first time inside of a love hotel and Hilary feels a rush of curiosity

She hurriedly ran towards the couch and grabs the remote "Cool! We'll watch a marathon of porn until the Jacuzzi is nice and warm" she said turning the TV and wink at Kai "who knows? Maybe we'll learn new positions". The two watch for a good few minutes, they never seen porn and it was their first time watching one and their first time watching it together and Kai had to admit that it was a total turn on his eyes are glued to the screen and sometimes he secretly glance at Hilary imagining her doing things the porn actress did on screen. Feeling a pair of eyes watching her she look at Kai's direction and saw him gazing at her with lust.

When both locked eyes, Kai slowly leans closer to Hilary as she instinctively put her arms around Kai's neck as he proceed to ravage her lips, his hands roaming around her sensitive areas and swiftly took off her bra with his other hand while the other pulls away her underwear, Hilary did the same thing as she pulls his boxers down and started to stroke his hard member. The two continued to kiss deeply, Hilary moaning Kai's name as he gently massaged her breast while his other hand is teasing her slit and before his cock could enter her and go all the way his phone was ringing

'dammit' Kai thought, who could be disturbing them in a passionate heated moment like this?

It was ringing a familiar ring tone

'_I love you _

_you love me  
were a happy family  
with a great big hug  
and a kiss from me to you  
wont you say you love me too'_

It was his kids ring tone and he never really like Barney the Dinosaur but his daughter insisted to use it as a ring tone so he will know they're calling. His over protective dad instincts emerge as he stood up stark erection and all and quickly answered the phone his voice almost frantic. Hilary who was under Kai spoke with concern "oh dear, it must be an emergency"

"Gou what is it? Did Tyson do something stupid and got into trouble? How's your little sister?"

"_Hi Kai!" _spoke the other line

Kai nerve in his forehead twitch he knew the owner of that voice "Tyson why are you using my kids phone?"

"_Just to let you know that I'm hiding – err I mean staying at Hilary's parents for the time being"_

Kai's nerve twitches even more "What?"

Kai's relationship with his in-laws was never good except for his mother-in-law who's in good terms with him since he and Hilary gave her 2 grandkids, she's always nagging him about impregnating her daughter during the first year of their marriage so she can finally be a grandmother, sometimes she can do the extreme when desperate.

Flashbacks

The couple's first year visit to Hilary's parents house during the first year of marriage

Scene #1

While explaining they're not ready to have kids

Hilary's mother gasps "what do you mean you use condoms during sex?"

Scene #2

After dinner Hilary's mother talks to Kai in private "Kai honey, I slipped Viagra on your drink. Now you and my daughter will get it on all night long. I threw the condoms I found in her bag too"

When it didn't go according to plan

"oh darn it she wasn't fertile that day"

Scene #3

"just to let you know I found a box of condoms in Hilary's bag and I put holes on the tip using a needle, now Hilary will definitely get pregnant!"

Kai sweatdropped "it's wasn't ours"

"what? It didn't belong to you? oh dear"

….

His father-in-law however never liked him. He was overly protective of his daughter and he even tried to persuade his daughter that Kai wasn't good enough and it happened on the couples wedding day. Even though both couple already had intercourse, the man has denial issues saying his daughter is still pure and innocent. Over time he had gone soft when his grandchildren where born but he still address him with his last name and he still doesn't like him making intimate physical contacts with his daughter when he's around.

Flashbacks

The couples first year visit to Hilary's parents house during the first year of marriage

Scene #1

"Hiwatari, you can sleep on the couch" Hilary's father said although it sounds more like an order

Hilary argued "Dad, me and Kai are married now. He can sleep in my room"

Her father reluctantly agreed "hmmph…Fine but if you do anything dirty to my daughter I'll castrate you with a rusty knife"

Hilary brush it off as a joke "oh he's just kidding Kai"

Scene #2

"Hiwatari what are those noises I heard last night? I heard muffling sounds and the bed creaking… You took advantage of my daughter didn't you!"

Hilary defended Kai "Dad I'm very disappointed, you make it sound like Kai's a serial rapist with that kind of accusation"

Scene #3

"Oh my god! My daughter has a box of condoms in her bag! Hilary you married a sex addict!"

"Dad it's not ours. It belongs to a friend"

….

"_It's a long story Kai and I'll tell you later when you guys get back. Hilary's dad is demanding me to put down the phone so he can test this new lie detector device he purchased online. Bye!"_

_Click_

After Tyson hang-up the phone Kai began to think of the possibilities Hilary's father will do to Tyson using a lie detector device like extract embarrassing information about him, his childhood past, etc… it wasn't much of a threat unless, Hilary's father will ask questions about him! and Tyson will unknowingly tell the old man his dark past.

'I need to stop that idiot!' Kai thought, he quickly rush for his clothes

"Screw the rain! Hilary we need to get to-" when Kai looked at Hilary his jaw dropped. She was all naked and sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi looking very seductive, he felt himself getting hard again

"we need to what Kai? Are the kids okay?" Hilary asked

Kai drops his clothes and walks towards Hilary "forget it. They're fine, let's just finish what we started" he smirk at her Hilary gets the idea "y'know, we never tried doing it in the Jacuzzi before"

Back at Tyson

Inside a dark study room Hilary's father prepared the lie detector machine and attached six wire sensors to Tyson and had him tied up in a chair while Gou, Mikoto and Makoto was entertained by their grandmother.

"Mr. Tachibana is tying me on a chair really necessary?" Tyson asked, he flinched his eyes when Hilary's father turns on the bright lamp that is focused on his face. It almost made him feel like a criminal being interrogated by a cop

Hilary's father smiled evilly "it's a YES or NO answer Tyson so let's get started"

To be continued…

* * *

What will 'too-lazy-to-think-up-his-name' Hilary's father do? Will Kane ever believe Salima? (pfffft….no)

Review if you love this! Who knows, maybe I can update faster (that's a LIE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: writing and reading fanfics is free. Thank you Aoki Takao for making such lovely characters for us to write our fanfics

The long wait is over! Here's my latest chapter!

* * *

"Who wants cookies?" Mrs. Tachibana placed the freshly baked cookies on the table with a smile on her face

"Yey" the kids screamed although Gou was less enthusiastic

The kids were happily enjoying eating freshly baked cookies that Mrs. Tachibana made. Gou just pushed his share of cookies away and pushed it towards his sister and Makoto, he was never the type who liked sweets unless it was coming from Rin.

"Gou what do you think Mr. Tachibana is doing with dad?" asked Makoto after stuffing his face with cookies. He had failed to notice a large box Mr. Tachibana carried towards his study room and asked Tyson to come with him while placing a 'Do not Disturb' sign outside the door

"probably weeding out information from him to use against father" Gou simply said, he was idly looking at his grandmother who was looking at them adoringly and she just stood there staring at the three of them without a word. It was freaky as Gou would put it

Makoto laughed it as a joke "hahaha your funny Gou"

Inside the dark study room….of HELL! As Tyson would like to call it. He was tied up tightly to prevent him from running away and sweating nervously as Hilary's father began asking personal questions to test how effective the lie detector machine he bought online.

"so Tyson" he began "Do you masturbate?"

Tyson felt slightly offended and very embarrassed by this "Mr. Tachibana!"

"what? your wife is always away for business reasons and you need to pleasure yourself from time to time, I understand" he reasoned

Both where silent for awhile until Mr. Tachibana repeated his question

"do you masturbate Tyson?"

"yes" Tyson muttered looking away at Mr. Tachibana's gaze

The machine blink green Tyson was telling the truth

Mr. Tachibana was overjoyed "yes! This thing works! And my wife says it's a waste of Yen"

"So can you let go of me now" Tyson said smiling hopefully but he later frowns when Mr. Tachibana turned around with an evil glare and a wicked smile on his face

"no Tyson, we just got started"

Back at the kids

"So kids what we are going to do today?" asked Gou and Mikoto's grandmother

"let's beyblade!" said Makoto enthusiastically but Gou chose to ignore him

"dunno… there must be something interesting to do while were here"

"play with grandpa?" Mikoto suggested

"how about beyblade?" Makoto repeated

Gou still ignores him "we could do SOMETHING else. Miko-chan grandfather is busy with Mr. Granger, we can bother him later"

"the guys from Kendo class told me there's a tournament going on at Tokyo Dome and the special opponent is a veteran beyblader!"

"I think it's better if we study our lessons in school in advance" Gou didn't really care about beyblading right now, his body still ached from the beating he gave from the 4 bullies in Tysons' Kendo class so doing strenuous activities was out of the question but Makoto won't give up that easy so he uses his special trump card

"Rin will be very impressed if one of us manages to beat this famous blader! Did I also mention this would be broadcast in live television? Chances are she's watching the tournament IN CHINA!" Makoto smirks as he waits for a reaction from Gou and his plan works

In an blink of an eye, Gou was already holding the car keys "Grandma could you drive us to Tokyo Dome? we need to register before they close. It's really important"

"why yes, anything for my darling grandson"

Makoto grins, damn he's good.

"let me just tell your grandfather first before we leave. That silly man might think we disappeared and blames that my son-in-law's Yakuza enemies are behind it" she walks towards the study room and gently tap on the door

Inside the study room, Tyson was praying for a miracle to happen and get the hell out in his current situation. Hilary's father was thinking of a series of warm up question to ask to Tyson before he could ask serious questions mostly regarding Kai.

He snaps his fingers when he finally prepared the questions mentally "Ok Tyson let's start here are the questions I've come up" Tyson gulped

"Is Hiwatari cheating on my daughter?"

Tyson came with a simple answer "No"

_GREEN_

"Is Hiwatari on drugs?"

Tyson's brows furrowed "No"

_GREEN_

"Is Hiwatari in any connection with the Yakuza?"

"No"

_GREEN_

"Tyson do you have hidden stash of pornos?"

Tyson hesitated "No"

_RED_! Tyson silently curse "Dammit"

"Do you often fight with Hiwatari?"

"Why can't you ever say his first name?" Tyson complained "He's your son-in-law for crying out loud"

"Silence! Just answer the question" he ordered

"Yes we do hit each others faces but that was back when we where teenagers the reason why we do that is due to beyblade related conflicts"

The machine blink green

"Interesting" Hilary's father began taking notes that he took from his desk and he proceeds with the interrogation

"do you think my daughter really loves him?" Hilary's father said, his face was serious

Tyson sighs, this was an obvious question. Whenever Tyson and Hilary hang around with each other she always has that smile of satisfaction on her face.

_Flashback_

_Whenever there's nothing else to do, two friends decides to take a leisurely stroll down the park while their respective spouses where busy and their kids was still at school. For Hilary and Tyson this was a good way to stay connected as friends. Both where currently into a discussion regarding their children in beyblading_

_Tyson was eating a Popsicle "Dranzer rejected Gou? Strange, I always thought Dranzer would automatically accepts him since he got good skills just like how Dragoon is to Makoto" he was surprised to know Dranzer would refuse it's young master, Tyson thought there might be reason but he can't figure out why_

_Hilary shared the same feeling "I know, I wonder why" she said as she proceeded licking her popsicle until something else pop up in her head "you know Tyson, it's been a long time since I had a popsicle" _

"_really?"_

_she giggled "I don't know why but Kai refuse to let me eat something long like a hotdog, a banana or even this popsicle whenever he's around" she said and licked the popsicle again "Kai is so weird sometimes"_

_When Tyson looks at Hilary he soon found out the reason and quickly looked away. Hilary was licking and sucking her popsicle rather seductively, it was enough for Tyson to get a nosebleed but repressed his mind from thinking of dirty thoughts before he gets aroused_

'_I envy that bastard' Tyson said in his mind_

"_geez Hilary, just finish eating it already" he said, still not looking her way_

"_watch it" Hilary warned_

_Tyson was still not looking at her face to face "what? The way you eat is kind of distracting"_

"_Tyson you're about to step on a –"_

_Tyson unexpectedly stepped on a huge turd, his face grimaced_

_Hilary tried not to laugh "nevermind… hey I remembered now, you know this happened to Kai before he told me not to eat food that resembles -"_

"_yes, I get it Hilary. Let's not bring that topic up. My foot is covered in POO here!" he exclaimed_

"_penis" she finished and giggled at Tyson's annoyed reaction. Tyson hopped in one foot and wipes his turd covered shoe on the grass._

"_so Hilary, how's married life with Kai?" he said out of the blue_

_Hilary took a minute to think then smiled when she answers "He's still the same old Kai you and I both knew despite his busy schedule he makes up his time for me and our children. I remembered one time he told me that he doesn't want to end up neglectful like his parents and promised to give his undivided love and attention" _

_Tyson was amazed "He said that?" he was still wiping a part of stubborn poo that was still stuck on his shoe_

_Hilary nods "yes and he held on to that promise ever since"_

_Tyson felt good for some reason. He was happy that the girl that he liked long ago lived a happy life with his best friend and still rival, Kai. Both smiled at each other for awhile before Hilary felt a need to tease him "he said that when we where having the best sex of our life"_

_Tyson's face went red "Hilary!"_

_Hilary was unaffected and acted innocent "what?"_

That memory was proof enough for Tyson "your daughter really loved Kai Mr. Tachibana. Trust me, I can tell that by looking at her face"

The light was green and Hilary's father frowns as he took notes. A knock on the door was heard.

On the other side of the door Hilary's mother spoke "Dear, the children wants to go to a beyblade tournament in Tokyo dome and I'll be escorting them if you and Tyson are still busy"

Tyson's ears perked when he heard _Beyblade Tournament_

"Beyblade Tournament?" Tyson murmured

Hilary's father however didn't care much as he was busy with his obsession with the lie detector machine with Tyson as his victim

"yeah sure whatever" he answered

"Ok then" replied the other side.

"no wait!" Tyson starts to rock his chair, struggling to get out but every physical effort he does remains useless

"Take me with youuu!" he screamed, unfortunately Mrs. Tachibana didn't hear him on the other side of the door as she was walking towards the street where the car was parked. Inside of the car the kids where already inside waiting for Mrs. Tachibana to start the car. Mr. Tachibana looks at his watch "I think it's time for me to call my daughter and see how she's doing" he took out his phone and started to dial her number

"So, Makoto who is this mysterious beyblader you are talking about?" Gou asked

"I dunno but they say he's really good"

Gou smirks "interesting"

His grandmother starts the car and started driving towards their destination

Meanwhile at the sexually active couple…

The was floor scattered with condoms, the TV was still on and showed hardcore porn and Hilary laid on the love bed getting a pounding from Kai, sexually. Both kissed passionately and caressing at each other. Kai was thrusting into Hilary harder and deeper, each thrust was sending Hilary into euphoria both lovers was at the peak of orgasm until as usual the phone was ringing, ruining the mood. Kai keep reminding himself to turn off the phone but if he did that he can't receive any calls coming from his children in case there was a serious problem and he'll kill himself if anything bad happens to them. Only this time it wasn't his phone, it was Hilary's and the only people who call Hilary are their friends, their children (using the same Barney the Dinosaur song as a ringtone) and much to Kai's annoyance her father.

The same person who kept calling them during their first honeymoon and the man did it for a week, The same person who calls whenever Kai has his rare day off in the office and Hilary would decide to have a no holds barred one day sex marathon her old man would call in the midst of sex and now said old man was calling them in their private and most intimate wedding anniversary. Kai ignores it but the phone refuses to stop ringing, unable to concentrate and annoyed he quickly took the phone near the table lamp besides the bed. He press the call button and answered while still thrusting into Hilary who is still in a state of ecstasy

Kai grunted "Hello who is this?"

The other line spoke in confusion _"Hiwatari? Why the hell are you using my Daughter's phone?"_

Kai recognizes the voice and replied "Old man if you don't mind were both busy here"

"_I wish to speak to my daughter if you don't mind"_ he demanded

Thinking of revenge, Kai has an idea "sure, why not?" he smirked. He placed the phone near Hilary's mouth and gave one long hard thrust making her moan, Kai continued until Hilary moans even louder and calling his name. Kai took back the phone and answers

Kai smiled victoriously "how's that old man?"

There was no answer

"old man?"

The line went dead

'shit I think I went overboard' he thought

Back at Tachibana's residence, inside the study room Tyson was staring at Mr. Tachibana

"Mr. Tachibana?"

Hilary's father laid facedown on the floor unconscious, he fainted after calling / interrupting the couple and Kai gave him a shock of his life. Tyson tried to nudge him with his foot

"Mr. Tachibana are you okay?"

When the old man didn't respond Tyson shrugs and decides to look under the desk drawers hoping he finds something to free himself, he found a swiss army knife and smiled

"how lucky, now I can catch up to that tournament and lead the kids to victory!"

Somewhere, a couple where arguing inside of a café

Kane stirred his coffee with a spoon "Salima I think you have this serious obsession with the Hiwatari's sex life"

Salima wasn't listening as she flashed her phone towards Kane "I'm calling Kai and Hilary and prove to you it was them I saw going in an infamous love hotel and then you apologize for thinking I'm crazy" she said and started dialing Kane just rolled his eyes and drinks his coffee

The Hilary's phone rings again, getting annoyed for being bothered the second time thinking Hilary's father was calling again. Kai didn't take the time looking at the caller I.D and placed the phone near Hilary again and thrusts into her in and out like a jackhammer.

Salima went red went she heard Hilary screaming and moaning with great pleasure. She decided to put down her phone and drinks her coffee casually.

"well what happened?" Kane asked

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it" she said, putting down her cup

"Just try telling me"

"Fine, they where having sex when I called"

Kane tried to imagine it for a moment "Kinky… but I still find that hard to believe"

"figures" she sighed

To be continued

* * *

Wow… It's been months since I updated this. Good thing no one was complaining hahahaha

Give your reviews if you want to encourage me to continue this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: only an idiot would think I own Beyblade and other copyrights

(A/N): oh will you look at that, an update! show some smileys and I'll make a devilish grin

* * *

Tachibana Residence

Tyson still struggles to free himself by cutting the ropes using only a swiss army knife with his mouth, a task he found impossible to do. He hope he could make it in time before they could reach the stadium but Tyson didn't worry because it was Gou and Mikoto's grandmother who was driving so technically old people tend to drive slowly. He has nothing to worry about

Makoto screams at the backseat filled with excitement "Yeah were going faster!"

he was also joined in by Gou's little sister "yeeeey!"

only Gou was in a panicky mode "Grandma you just exceeded two times the speed limit"

"I did? oh well, too late for that they should have posted a bigger sign" she took a sharp left turn Gou hold on for dear life while the two other passengers behind him enjoyed the whole ride "weeeeeeee!" thank goodness they wore safety belts

A traffic enforcer spotted the speeding car and called up his radio for backup "This is Officer Najima, I just spotted a classic Honda vintage car running about a hundred headed your way, over"

_"I'm moving in, over - Ksshhhk"_

"you know, the static noise was unnecessary, over"

_"I always wanted to do that ever since I was a kid, over - Ksshhhk" _

Officer Najima puts down his radio and face-palmed "damn newbies"

"Grandma you just ran past a stop light"

"no, I just passed it before it turns red" she overtakes several cars with ease and when they reached another traffic light, it was still green.

"slow down before it turns red, you might hit random pedestrians!" Gou sounded almost like he's pleading, the two younger passengers cheer her on "Go granny! Go!"

Gou scolded them "stop encouraging her!"

"we can make it" she forms a big grin on her face "I'm sure of it" she stepped on the gas and manage to ran pass the traffic light seconds before it went red.

"are you sure you still have a license to drive a car?" Gou sounded worried

"Gou honey you sound just like your father" great, that means his father was also a victim "I haven't renewed my license for years" she added, this further terrified Gou it also didn't help when he looks at the side view mirrors to see traffic enforcers begins to chase after them 'oh great, if we get caught what will father say?' in his mind Gou could imagine the disappointed look on his father's face "Grandma we've been followed"

His grandmother looks at her rear view mirror and spotted a motorcycle followed by a police car with their sirens blaring loudly "oh my, you are right. What ever shall we do?"

Inside of the police car in pursuit of the road violator "this is officer Kentarou, I'm taking pursuit of the car, over - Ksshhhk"

his colleague had enough of the nonsense noise _"will you stop that!"_

"Grandma it's best if we stop"

"I have a better idea. We ditch them"

who would have guess she was a different person when driving and she forcefully stepped on the gas making the car running fast like a formula 1 race car leaving Gou all VERY concerned for their safety. In an effort to lose the police a hot pursuit ensues, first she tried to shake off the police by overtaking several cars and taking sharp turns, they crash through a stained glass window being carried by two workers walking in a pedestrian lane then to avoid traffic she proceeded to go off the main road and into the street and ran towards the fruit stand where she smash the car through the stall selling fruits some enter through the side windows and others become embedded in the fender of the car, Makoto was eating one of the fruits where Mikoto was covered and she even jokes about it

"hey big brother look! i'm a fruit salad hihihihihihi"

Makoto handed Gou an apple "hey Gou you want some?"

Gou snaps at Makoto "WHY WOULD I THINK OF FOOD IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?" he wondered if he's the only sane person inside the vehicle. Makoto just shrugs "meh. your lost" he said and took a bite of his apple.

While still being pursued Mrs. Tachibana uses a conveniently placed ramp to put her car up on two wheels to fit through an alley that was too narrow in order to get to the other side of the road. The police car following them also tries it but flips over on its roof instead

"this is officer Kentarou, I lost contact of the vehicle and my car tipped over, over- Ksshhhk"

_"Dammit Kentarou is still alive!"_

"...?"

_"..."_

"you're so mean officer Najima"

Najima realizes his mistake and mumbled "shit wrong channel" thinking of an apology, he didn't pay attention as his motorcycle flies off edges of the street, crashes into signs, ran through bushes and into a wall. No one was hurt, except for officer Najima "ugh... medic"

After finally losing the cops our main characters finally arrives at the stadium to which Mrs. Tachibana parallel-park by drifting making at least a half-turn in the process before stopping perfectly in a parking space.

Makoto threw his fist in the air "Yeah! we made it just in time!"

Mikoto copies him too "Hooray!"

Mrs. Tachibana triumphantly smiles at her success in evading the traffic enforcers "I'm glad we didn't come in late. How are you feeling Gou?"

"sick" Gou muttered

"oh you'll be just fine"

after getting out of the car, Gou barely recovers from his grandmother's insane driving skills and the old woman has violated multiple traffic violations resulting to a car chase. Gou struggled to walk towards the arena having survived experiencing a traumatic event of his life. They have just done registering in time before the qualification match starts.

Makoto took a deep breath and inhales the sweet scent of his incoming victory "aahhhh... I love the smell of beybattles, how about you Gou?"

"whatever " was Gou's only reply. He looks around his surroundings and saw lots of contestants preparing their beyblades and some did some warm-ups, he figured it's best if he could rest a little to save up his strenght and concentrate for his up coming match. His sister tugs his shirt "big brother can we call mom and dad?"

"why?"

"to tell them about you joining a tournament of course"

"nah, maybe later. They're probably busy"

And indeed they were! in fact, the lovely married couple were having another round... of Karaoke! wearing only the love hotel's bathrobe and Hilary doing all the singing while Kai drinks his share of saki. Kai only sings when his friends manage and successfully get him too drunk, only Tyson was lucky enough to succeed and witness his friend breaking character. Hilary having a few sips of saki, belted out a wonderful tune

_*We've always aimed for what was up ahead_

_Turning any pain to courage_

_now I've finally realized what true strength is_

_So I'll never lose, not even to myself_

_"I'll follow the road I believed in" yeah, to the future_

_A gentle wind will blow wherever you are*_

This was an old song the bladebreaker's sang back when they were teenagers. Kai stared at Hilary for a while and reminisce the past when she was still a teenager and sang this song 'she looks cute back then' he said in his mind

_*(oh yes!) we are now_

_(yes!) one_

_Focusing on winning and losing is boring_

_(oh yes!) we look up_

_(yes!) at the same sky_

_let's dream together*_

This song was also the reason he slowly fell for her back in those days but was too stubborn to admit but compared to the past she looks pretty sexy right now in her bathrobe and the way her body swayed to the music looking very seductive, somewhat enticing him making himself feel hard again. Kai stood up, walks towards Hilary and surprised her by hugging her from behind and whispers in her ear in a sultry voice "I want you"

Hilary smiles and played around for a bit to tease him "you want me for what Kai?" to make his point Kai pulled Hilary's waist closer to his and she felt his throbbing member "oh"

Kai smirked "now let me undress you"

Salima woke up from what it seems to be a dream. Kane sighed in relief "finally you woke up, thank goodness"

"what happened?"

"you've passed out for the last" Kane looks at his watch "20 minutes and we're in a hospital"

she gave him a bewildered look "But... how?"

"Mochi cake"

"what?"

"since they are extremely sticky you suffocated and passed out. I was scared, you almost died" Kane said with genuine worry and concern

"I had this out of body experience kind of dream where I was in a love motel and saw Kai and Hilary singing Karaoke and eventually had sex"

"..."

She just had to bring that topic up again "fine, I'll rest some more" before Salima pull up her covers Kane stops her "wait"

"huh?"

Kane leans closer to her "let's do it"

"do what?"

Kane starts to unbutton his shirt "it's clear to me now on what's missing in our relationship" he said and threw his shirt on the arm chair

half naked before her eyes, Salima was still clueless "you do?"

Kane gently push her upper body down to bed and he was now on top of her "We never added our relationship with more flames of passion and done kinky activities to sex instead we get the same boring usual sex we do in our bedroom and never in the car or a hotel balcony or even inside a love motel"

"well, that's true" He does have a point

"you fantasize about the Hiwatari's sex life when in reality you want those to happen in our marriage, right?" he said and leans even closer to her their face inching closer

it isn't really true but if Salima is getting more action from her man then there is no way she's blowing this chance aside "why yes Kane it's true" she said adding a seductive smile.

"then let's do it inside the hospital room"

the two proceeded to kiss

Hilary suddenly woke up from her nap causing Kai to wake up as well

"Why am I dreaming of Kane and Salima having sex in the Hospital? it's so strange"

Kai however blamed her bizarre dream on the saki she just drank during Karaoke and Hilary is a known lightweight when it comes to alcoholic drinks

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

And this chapter is the end of KanexSalima

Just for fun: the lyrics Hilary sang was the english translation of "Oh yes!" by Sista with Yuka in GRevolution 1st ending theme

It's been long since I updated this but thanks for your patience and I did this because I don't want readers to feel I really neglected or abandoned my stories. I need to work on writing beybattles on the next chapter

Ok you can review now


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I regret to inform that I do not own Beyblade and other rights. Unless I'm a freakin' millionaire *evil face* All praise shall go to AOKI TAKAO, TVTOKYO and NELVANA!

Hello adorable readers! I bet you are happy that I finally updated this after some very long and torturous decisions for a good ending. There were times of writers block and preoccupation of writing up new stories and updating old ones. But finally here it is! Yaaaaay

Chapter 6

* * *

It was an easy battle for Gou and Makoto when they passed the preliminaries. They were after all their fathers' beyblade child prodigy and everyone else in the arena where all cannon fodders. Semi-Finals was a bore to Makoto. To make a boring battle exciting, Makoto decided to make bets with Gou on who has the bigger fanbase and has the loudest cheers. Not to be beaten by a younger boy, especially if that boy happened to be Makoto, Gou agreed.

Makoto remembered some wise words from his father to make the tournament fun for the audience and one of these famous words from Tyson is 'Son, the secret for a bigger fan base is finish off your opponent… by looking awesome and finish your foes with your awesome!'. Man, his dad is so cool. "Whoa! Look at Makoto slamming his opponent beyblade outside of the ring! In just 2 minutes!" DJ Jazzman Jr. said in awe and the crowd screams. Makoto has that smug look on his face and stares at Gou with that 'I like to see you beat that' expression on his face.

Gou snorts and muttered under his breath "hmp, challenge accepted". He was faced with a bigger opponent, a tall, bulky preteen whom every beyblader nicknamed _'the Gorilla'_ for obvious reasons.

"RAAAAAAWR!" the older boy growled and beats his chest like a drum. If Gou could beat him, he can face Makoto and make it to the Finals to fight that Mysterious Beyblader everyone was talking about. If his crush Rin was here, he will surely impress her. Gou wanders off in a daydream about his pink haired crush.

**-Day dream land-**

The mysterious Beyblader groans in pain "ugh… I'm defeated. He's too AWESOME!" and then the mysterious guy faints from exhaustion. Rin snuggles close to Gou in a congratulatory hug "oh Gou, you were so amazing"

Gou stayed cool and stoic "Hn. I know" then he looks at her and smirks taking Rin's breathe away and she fainted "oooooohh!"

"Rin?"

She quickly got back to her feet "you are so sexy hot! I'm gonna give you a kiss as a reward". Rin puckered her lips towards Gou. Oh gosh his heart was pounding. This was it! He gets to kiss her. So what if this is only a daydream? She was his dream girl dammit! He closed his eyes and leans closer for her lips… and closer.

A strange voice interrupted their _almost kiss scene_ "Gou wake up!"

"huh?" Gou opened his eyes to see Makoto's face suddenly pops-up replacing Rin's "remember, you have a tournament to win" he reminded Gou.

There was a short pause…

Eeeeww! He nearly kissed Makoto in his daydream!

**-Real World-**

Makoto threw an apple core he kept in his pocket at Gou. "Oi! Gou the match is starting!"

Now finally aware of his surroundings, Gou snapped his eyes open and realized the match has already started and his Dranzer is brutally attacked. The big guy who goes by the nickname "The Gorilla" taunts at him "I'm gonna F*censored* you up! Sissy little boy!"

Gou's face went serious "I'm going to use my special move. So you better watch out"

Makoto got excited 'this is what I'm waiting for! I'm finally going to see that special move' Gou's little sister look up to Makoto with curiosity and tugged his shirt "what does F*censored* mean?" Makoto rolled his eyes 'oh great, she just learned a bad word' he wondered where her grandmother went. Last time he heard, she said something about her grandmother was taking a bathroom break and buying snacks afterwards.

In an attempt to change the subject he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw his father coming up to them "Dad!" Makoto ran as close as he gets and stops when he notices Tyson covered with minor cuts to his face. Tyson looks worse than the time he taught his son how to shave "dad, what happened?"

Tyson embarrassingly rub the back of his head and tries to explain "well you see son, it involves with tight ropes and a swiss army knife-"he was interrupted when DJ Jazzman announces the winner.

"AND GOU IS THE WINNER! What an amazing display of offense that was! If you guys didn't manage to catch that then it SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

Damn distractions! Dammit all!

"Noooooot faaaaiiiiir!" Makoto cried, he looks at his father accusingly. His face was all _this is all your fault. _Tyson remained oblivious "what?"

Makoto hissed "you made me missed Gou's special attack"

"oh… that's all? I'm sure he'll show you when you get to face each other"

"but that's not the point!" Gou's special attack is a tricky one and he never had a chance to see the moves. He's totally screwed. Tyson decides to cheer him up "hey, look on the bright side. Gou still can't summon Dranzer"

'now why didn't I think of that?' A smile crept on his face "you're right dad" his father has a point. Dranzer still has trust issues with his new owner and refuse to be summoned by Gou even if he happens to be Kai's son.

**Somewhere…**

This is entirely a very awkward meeting. Kai and Hilary had just got out of their little marathon at the love motel and decided to get something to eat at this new Café and it just so happens, Kane passed bye and saw them. For reasons Kai cannot fathom, Kane invited himself over much to his annoyance.

"Kai, how are you? Where's your wife?" Kane said and sat down on an empty chair on the opposite side of the table. He looks around for Hilary, wondering why Kai was all alone.

"She's in the rest room. What do you want?" Kai answered. There was a bit of rudeness in his tone but Kai has his reasons.

"I'm just fetching something for Salima and since you are here, there's something I wanted to say"

"hn?"

"This may sound a little strange but you guys sort of inspired us and saved our marriage from boredom" Kain began. Kai looks confuse "how exactly did we manage to do that?" his facial expression remained indifferent while Kane explains.

"First, Salima saw you guys doing it in your car" when Kane mentions it, Kai blush a bit.

"but we all know you guys will never do something like that. So we assume it was someone who looked like you guys" Kai was nervously sweating and unable to answer so he just nods at Kane.

"and then Salima saw you at the balcony of a luxury hotel giving oral"

_THAT TOO?_

"but it turns out to be two gay lovers who has the same hairstyles similar to you both" Kane feels a little grossed out at the memory "it was horrifying" he shuddered. Even Kai was disturbed by this.

Kane continues "there's also this time she saw you going in a love motel and I didn't believe her so Salima tried calling you afterwards and guess what?"

"what?"

"you were having sex on the other line and I didn't believe her" Kai tried his best making his face to stay neutral. This was somehow his fault. He should have never answered that second call no matter how it annoyed him so much. Crap

"long story short. It made me realize how completely boring our marriage was and the only way to do it was to be completely unpredictable and full of surprises" Kane finished, he looks at Kai with appreciation. Kai was oddly touched that he and Hilary happened to be responsible for improving their friends' married life.

Kai being himself needs to clarify a few things. "Actually those stuff you said really happened"

Stunned silence

Kane blinked "you mean…"

"yeah"

"So it's true" this was shocking news indeed

"you owe your wife an apology"

"oh.." there was a few seconds of awkward silence. Kai just wished he'd go away but no, Kane kept talking "gee… your wife sure takes a long time to use the toilet"

"I lied" Kai admits

"wha?"

"Hilary is under the table… I want you to leave, NOW" Kai tilted down his head towards his crotch to give his unwanted visitor a hint. It took Kane a moment to realize what was happening right now and his face turned red. No wonder Kai kept clutching the table sheets and looked funny. He quickly stood up, silently apologizes and walks away but before he could do that, he gave Kai a friendly suggestion.

"Have you ever considered writing a sex book?"

"leave!"

**At the Hospital…**

Salima was surprised to see Kane coming back very early "you're here already? How come you didn't bring anything?" she eyed at his empty hands. She was expecting he brought something nice ever since they just started to make a fresh start in their marriage.

Kane has something else in mind "ok, get this. I just happened to be there at a café and I saw Kai and Hilary. You will never guess what they're doing"

She gave a guess from what normal couple would do "eating and enjoying each others company?"

"Hilary was under the table the whole time Kai and I were talking and she was giving him head"

Wow, that has got to be the craziest story. Salima puts a hand on his forehead to check his temperature "Hon, are you sure you're fine?" Kane gently swats her hand away "but it's true!"

She rolled her eyes "Riiiiight…" Now it was her turn not believing him. Who could believe a crazy story like that?

Kane gave her a suggestive idea "do you think we should give it a try?"

She was not yet ready to be THAT daring like the Hiwataris' "WHAT? No!"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

(A/N): No, this story is not dead. I just procrastinate a lot when it comes to this story because I get preoccupied with my other stories. I felt guilty so I updated and it felt really good. Let me know if you want me to update this a little faster because this story is almost done! Yes just a few more chapters.

What was Hilary doing under the table? Her spoon fell, she bent down to fetch it and then she uhhh…went to his pants and… I'll leave it to your imagination.

it's Gou Vs. Makoto on the next chapter! will Gou ever summon Dranzer? yes? no? maybe? bacon?

What did you say? This chapter is boring and unfunny? Oh no, I'm spiraling downwards to hell! Tell my lovely readers that I love them and I promise to crank up my funny stories to ELEVEN!


End file.
